Getting Over You
by ashleyGO
Summary: Rachel broke up with Finn to focus on her NYADA audition, and Finn moved on to Quinn in a week. Rachel is torn and Sam helps her realize that Finn isn't the prince charming that she always believed. RATED M FOR FUTURE SMUT. Slightly OC - Sassy Rachel. Samchel, mentions of Finchel, Brittana. Friendships - Pam, Pezpeirceberry, Sike, Sartie
1. Want You Back

Getting Over You

Summary: Rachel broke up with Finn to focus on her NYADA audition, and Finn moved on to Quinn in a week. Rachel is torn and Sam helps her realize that Finn isn't the prince charming that she always believed. RATED M FOR FUTURE SMUT.

AN: First time writing fanfics so please leave a review! I don't own glee, the characters used unless an OC, and the songs they use.

Singing - _Rachel, _**Sam, **_**Both**_

* * *

Chapter One - Want U Back.

"Rachel?" Sam said as he walked into the auditorium. Glee rehearsal just finished, and he noticed her running out toward the auditorium, he followed to see if she was okay.

"Rachel...?" Sam repeated even louder, slowly going to the lit stage.

"Hello... I carry a rape whistle!" Rachel shouted coming out from behind the curtain. He stopped and chuckled, noticing how cute it was that she'd say such a ridiculous thing like that.

"Rach, don't worry it's just me." Sam said softly walking onto the stage. Rachel smiled, Sam was one of her closest friends since his first day here two years ago. She stepped towards him, trying to hold the tears back. She wasn't going to cry over him again, she knew she had to be strong.

"What's wrong Berry?" Sam asked. He knew she was hurt and wasn't going to just leave her for something better like everyone else did. He put his arm around her and pulled her into a hug.

"It's just Finn moved on so fast, I broke up with him less than five days ago and he's already sucking Quinn's neck in the back of the choir room." Rachel said looking down, everyone knew that Rachel and Quinn had this sort of fight over Finn for the past three years. Sam hated the fact that Finn would just hop between the two girls, seeing which one would let him under their skirt first.

"Rachel, you know what you should do... sing about it... right here with only me. You know, like the whole write a letter but ripping it up after thing. You sing a song about your feelings, and he doesn't have to know." Sam said lifting Rachel's chin up. "You don't need him to make you happy Rachel, I promise." Sam grinned at her.

Rachel smiled at Sam. She loved his smile, the way his teeth sparkle like in the toothpaste commercials. She shook her head.

"Well I heard this song on the radio the other day that I really liked, but there's this guy that raps at a certain part... and we all know I can't rap, would you do that part?" Rachel said, she hoped Sam would rap, she hated rapping ever since doing Push It in front of the whole school two years ago.

"Yeah sure! - I mean if it'll help you..." Sam said walking to the other side of the stage so she didn't see him start to blush.

"Great!" Rachel walked over to the CD player and pressed play. Music swept over the auditorium.

_Ugh!_

_Mm, yeah_

_La la la la la, ha ha_

_Ugh!_

Sam recognized the song immediately, his little sister Stacy sang this in the car all the time. He looked over at Rachel who was skipping away from him. He stared at her chocolate locks as they bounced around her small face. He looked at the smile on her face, she had the same smile every time she performed. She looked like she was at home singing, all alone, with no one there to judge her. Sam loved that about his best friend. Sam walked over to a stool and sat down, waiting for the rap part to come on, but mostly to watch Rachel some more.

_Hey, boy you never had much game_

_Thought I needed to upgrade_

_So I went and walked away way way_

_Ugh!_

_Now, I see you've been hanging out_

_With that other girl in town_

_Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns_

_Ugh!_

Rachel rolled her eyes and made a face as if she was about to barf. Sam chuckled, he hated the fact that Quinn and Finn had no limits when it came to PDA, when it was with each other or if they were dating someone else. Sam remembered when she almost stripped him in the hall one day and shoved the thought to the back of his head. Maybe the rape whistle is a smart move, he thought.

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_And now you're doing them with her_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_You got me, got me like this: Ugh!_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_And everywhere we went, come on!_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_You got me, got me like this:** Ugh!**_

Rachel walked over to Sam and pulled him to the middle of the stage. She danced around him, trying not to laugh at the look on his face. Rachel then walked down the stage to the front center and glared at the empty audience.

_Boy you can say anything you wanna_

_I don't give a shit, no one else can have ya_

_I want u back, I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_Ugh!_

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'_

_Now I feel like shit looking at you flyin'_

_I want u back, I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_Ugh!_

Did I just swear? She thought to herself. Rachel never swore, not even when she was mad. Rachel kept dancing to the beat and smiled, she liked the sound of her cursing. Maybe she could do some soul searching while she was single.

Sam's jaw dropped, the song didn't have swearing, well that he knew of. He thought it was kinda hot when she swore, he had to start thinking about his mailman to distract him from getting excited for a second.

_Please, this ain't even jealousy_

_She ain't got a thing on me_

_Tryin' to rock them ug-a-ly jeans jeans jeans_

_Ugh!_

_You clearly didn't think this through_

_If what I've been told is true_

_You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo_

_Ugh!_

Rachel then did this hip movement that she's seen Brittany do a few times, and Rachel thought she'd never do this outside of her bedroom. Sam's widened and walked back over to sit on the stool, the view was better from there and he wanted to watch.

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_And now you're doing them with her_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_You got me, got me like this_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_And everywhere we went, come on!_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_You got me, got me like this_

_Boy you can say anything you want_

_I don't give a shit, no one else can have ya_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'_

_Now I feel like shit looking at you flyin'_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_Ohhh ooooooh, I thought you'd still be mine_

_When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh_

_Ohhh ooooooh, and you might be with her_

_But I still had you first uh oh uh oh_

Rachel winked at Sam as a cue to start rapping. She loved hearing Sam sing, ever since Sam and Quinn sang Lucky together last year. The thought of Sam and Quinn being together made her shudder. Quinn always seemed to take the guys that she liked, relationship or friendship away from her. Rachel then looked up to see Sam doing that body roll of his and she bit her lower lip.

**We used to be, but now there's a separation between you and me**

**Baby I'm moving on to another girl that understands me more**

**Dated her in front your place so you can see it all**

**I remember the times, when we used to bond**

**But I never realized that you wanted to be mine**

**So I gave her the ring, instead of you, nickname too**

**I can tell you're upset, because it ain't you**

**Met a new girl, and I gave her my heart**

**Not noticing that you wanted me from the very start**

**You want me back?**

**We can just be friends, don't try to sting all over again**

Sam was having fun rapping. He was always jealous that Artie always got the rap part in songs. The only time he ever got to rap was when Finn paid the God Squad to sing Stereo Hearts to Rachel. He did his body roll out without realizing that he did. He quickly glanced at Rachel who looked like she enjoyed it. He looked down at the ground and smiled, then moved over to make room for Rachel.

Rachel ran over to Sam to finish the song beside each other, like friends should.

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_And now you're doing them with her_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_You got me, got me like this!_

_Boy you can say anything you want_

_I don't give a shit, no one else can have ya_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'_

_Now I feel like shit looking at you flyin'_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_Ohhh, I want you back_

_**I want you back**_

_**Wa-want you, want you back**_

_**Ohhh, I want you back**_

_**I want you back**_

_**Wa-want you, want you back**_

**_Does it sound like a helicopter?_**

They both made this buzzing noise with their lips and started laughing. Rachel felt so much better now thanks to Sam. She felt her phone start to ring. Don't Rain on My Parade blasting through her purse. She ran over and picked up the phone without checking the caller ID.

"Hello daddy," Rachel said into the phone. She held up her finger at Sam silently, telling him not to say anything. Sam just nodded and walked over to the edge of the stage and sat down, waiting for her to finish her phone call.

"Sorry daddy, I was singing in the auditorium with my friend Sam, but I'll be home soon" Rachel said. Sam smiled to himself, when Quinn was on the phone with her mom, she never said who she was with, so he was flattered that Rachel did.

"Daddy! I'm not going to answer that question. We are best friends." Rachel almost shouted into the phone. Sam turned around and looked at her. He wondered what her dad.. or daddy as she called him, had asked. Sam has only met her dads after Regionals last year and they seemed to like him, the main thing they talked about was their hatred for the one and only Finn Hudson. Sam laughed at the memory.

Rachel then said into the phone "Father, tell dad that I will be home in 10 minutes. Ok. Bye." She hung up her phone. "Sorry Sam, I gotta go. Thanks so much! I feel better now, I can start working on my NYADA audition now" She pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the cheek. She always did that whenever Sam did something really nice for her. She turned and ran to her car, smiling like a little child on Christmas.

Sam stood there hand resting on the cheek that Rachel kissed. His face was red from blushing so much.

"Later Rach," he said, but she was already gone.


	2. Boyfriend

AN - I do not own Glee, the characters *unless it's an OC character that I made up*, or the songs I use in the chapters. I'll put a playlist at the end of the final chapter!

Boyfriend

* * *

Rachel walked down the hall feeling like a new person. After she went home, her and Kurt went shopping for a new look. Rachel bought a bunch of high waisted jeans, high waisted shorts, low rise jeans, new shirts, boots and heels. Today she wore black high waisted jeggings, with short neon pink high heeled boots, and a pink laced shirt with a plain black tank underneath. Her make-up was natural, as it always was, but her hair was up in a high pony like the Cherrios usually did, with her bangs and a few strands around her face. She loved her new look.

She was at her locker getting her AP Chemistry book, her first period class, when she heard a catcall. She looked to see Finn and Puck walking up to her. Finn with his eyes on her ass, and Puck checking her out many times.

"Hello Noah! ... Finn" Rachel said trying to find her binder. Where the fuck was her binder?

"Berry what's with this?" Finn gestured to her outfit. "This isn't like you at all. Where's the animal sweaters?"

"Hey! Finn, shut the fuck up. I like it, and if my hot little Jewish American princess is happy dressing like this, then let her." Puck said, smacking Finn on the arm. Puck may be a player, but he's always cared about Rachel. They've gone to the same temple since they were small, and they were practically family.

Rachel smiled at Noah thankfully, if he wasn't here she wouldn't know what she'd say to Finn right now. She turned to Finn, with a cold look and said, "At home? Why should you care? You're not my boyfriend anymore Finn. Go worry about Quinn for fuck sakes!" She smiled at him.

Puck high-fived her and Finn's jaw dropped to the ground. Rachel let out a laugh for the first time in the past few days and said "Anyway, I have to go now. First period's about to start and I have an test." With that she closed her locker and walked down the hall. She pushed back the tears, she didn't have to see Finn until Glee today. She thanked Elohim that Finn was an idiot, and no classes with her.

* * *

At the bell signaling lunch starting, Sam ran out of his class trying to find Rachel. It was Friday, and she usually went out to lunch. He got a text from Puck saying that Rachel swore at Finn and looked sexy today. He didn't believe Puck, he was always saying that about other girls, trying to hook Sam up with them, but he had to find Rachel to see if she was okay.

He spotted a girl at Rachel's locker. The face looked like Rachel's but she sure as hell didn't dress like her. She looked like one of those Forever 21 models today. He stared at her for a while. He loved the old Rachel, but _damn, _liked this one too. His eyes wandered to her ass. _Holy Star Wars, _he thought to himself. He walked into the bathroom to adjust his pants to hid the bulge in his pants.

Sam ran to her locker and said in a seductive voice "Leia's buns ain't got nothing on you baby."

"Who the he-?" Rachel turned around to see her best friend there. "SAM!" She practically jumped on him in the middle of the hall. She kissed him on the cheek.

"How you doing Rach? I heard about what Finn said to you today, and I wanted to tell you that you look fan-fucking-tastic. No sarcasm" Sam said hugging her.

'Oh I'm okay, I was going to go to this new burger place that opened up, want to come?" She asked hopefully. She's had a small crush on Sam since last year, but Mercedes had a thing for him, so she didn't want to get in her way. She looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Oh yeah! Sure, I just don't have any money right now, I mean, I left my debit card at home today, so I just won't buy food. But I'm coming" Sam said joyfully. He loved spending time with Rachel, everyone else, including Finn, always complained that she was a bit of a handful when you were alone with her. He smiled his teeth smiled and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"NO! You are just going to be watching me eat and be thinking about how hungry you are. I'll buy you food and you can pay me back." She laughed, let down her hair, she felt like a Cheerio all morning and it creeped the fuck out of her. "Let's go!"

* * *

They sat in a burger place called _"Toms"_ Rachel ate a vegan burger with sweet potato fries and a Coke Zero, while Sam munched on something called "The bigger better than a Big Mac" which was actually the best thing he's ever tasted.

"Sam, why did Mercedes leave you in July?" Rachel asked, she tried asking Mercedes but she never answered her, and Sam had moved away before she got to him. Now Sam was back and living with Finn and Kurt and she wanted to know.

"Um, do you really want to know?" Sam asked curiously. Kurt was the only one (besides Sam and Mercedes) who knew the real reason why they broke up. To everyone else, it was because Sam moved to West Virginia.

"Yes, yes I fucking do! They all say it's because you moved! I don't believe them, cause you would've gotten back together when you came back and Regionals is in two weeks and still nothing! Rachel took another bite, starting at Sam waiting for his response.

"Well, you're right about it not being because of me moving..." Sam said, "Okay the real reason was that Mercedes was over one day, and found a song I wrote... She asked me if I wrote it, and I told her that I did..."

Rachel nodded her head, taking a drink of her Coke Zero.

"Then she asked me if I wrote it for her," Sam said, "I told her no. I wrote it for someone else, and she asked who it was for..."

Rachel said "Aw, who did you write it for?" Taking another sip of her coke.

"You." Sam said.

Rachel nearly choked on her Coke. "Really?" she sounded way to excited. She should be mad that Sam did that, hurt her friend like that, but her crush took over.

"Yeah, I did. I liked you Berry, well I still do. More now than ever, but yeah I wrote it for you" Sam blushed.

Rachel leaned over the table and kissed him on the mouth, catching Sam off guard. Fingers in his hair. She pulled away after a few moments and said "I like you too"

They walked out of the building hold hands. Sam walked her to her next class and said "See you in Glee sweetie." Kissed her and went into the auditorium. He thought about his Bieber faze last year, and decided this would be a perfect time to sing another Bieber song.

* * *

The New Directions were all sitting in the choir room. Rachel and Sam sat right beside each other. Not showing any signs of PDA. No one knew they were kinda together. Sam hadn't officially asked her out yet, and she didn't call him boyfriend yet. After this, Sam hoped she would.

walked in and wanted to talk about his lesson "Songs to Inspire", but Sam raised his hands and said " , I wanted to sing a song, but it doesn't have to do with the lesson... Is that okay?"

nodded, he loved when the kids sang something from the heart, and not because he wrote two fricken words on that white board of his. "The floor is yours Evans."

"This is for a special girl. I really liked her and I liked serenading her, so I wanted to do it again." Sam walked over to the piano and sat on it.

The music starts and Rachel knew what the song was. Her dad, Leroy loved this song, and it was Rachel's dream to have someone sing this to her, guess it's happening now.

**If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go**

**I can take you places you ain't never been before**

**Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know**

**I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow**

**Swag swag swag, on you**

**Chillin by the fire why we eatin' fondue**

**I dunno about me but I know about you**

**So say hello to falsetto in three two**

Sam walked over to Rachel and held her hands in his. He looked at the room, everyone was shocked. They knew they were best friends, but no one knew, besides Kurt and Mercedes that he liked her. Mercedes gave him two thumbs up. He's so glad they're still friends. Kurt, Blaine, Artie, Sugar and Rory sang along. Puck gave him a wink. Tina looked like she was about to cry, as always. Mike was holding Tina trying to make a move on her. Santana and Britney were making out in the corner, again. looked like he enjoyed his performance so far. He did last year when Sam did Baby, and Somebody to Love. He looked over at Finn who was glaring at Sam, and Quinn who was glaring at Rachel. Who the fuck did they think they are? Sam didn't care, he cared about what Rachel thought and he had a question to ask her.

**I'd like to be everything you want**

**Hey girl, let me talk to you**

**If I was your boyfriend, never let you go**

**Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone**

**I can be a gentleman, anything you want**

**If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go**

**Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't**

**I could be your Buzz Lightyear fly across the globe**

**I don't never wanna fight yeah, you already know**

**I am 'ma a make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow**

**Burr**

**Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend**

**You could be my girlfriend until the - world ends**

**Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and**

**Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirl wind**

**Swaggie**

Rachel felt herself blushing. She stared at Sam while he was dancing, again, do the same moves he did when she saw him at that strip club in West Virginia. She bit her lower lip. He was god damn hot when he moved like that. She only ever thought about Finn in that way, only did the deed with Finn. She knew from that moment on, she would have sex with Sam, dating or not. She would. No matter what.

**I'd like to be everything you want**

**Hey girl, let me talk to you**

**If I was your boyfriend, never let you go**

**Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone**

**I can be a gentleman, anything you want**

**If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go**

**So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl**

**Spend a week wit your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend**

**If I was your man, I'd never leave you girl**

**I just want to love you, and treat you right**

Blaine, Mike, Kurt, Artie, Puck and Rory were doing back-up vocals at this point. He was glad that he had true friends like them. He looked over at Finn who mouthed something that looked like "Dead meat". Whatever, if Finn ever laid a hand on him, he'd show dough boy that Sam still knows how to break a nose. Finn just didn't know when to let go, and after all Sam was the only reason that Rachel got back with him last year anyway... if only Rachel knew what happened.

**If I was your boyfriend, never let you go**

**Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone**

**I can be a gentleman, anything you want**

**If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, never let you go**

**Na na na, na na na, na na na**

**Ya girl**

**Na na na, na na na, na na na ey**

**Na na na, na na na, na na na ey**

**Na na na, na na na, na na na ey**

**If I was your boyfriend**

Rachel ran up and kissed Sam. He smiled down at her and ran behind the piano, grabbed tulips. Tulips meant eternal love. Well that's what his dad told him.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, would you give me the honor of being your boyfriend?" Sam Evans asked, winking at her.

"Hell to the yes!" Rachel jumped him into a hug. Legs wrapped around his waist, and arms around his neck. They both liked being in that position, but for really dirty ways.

Sam Evans was finally with Rachel Berry, and he was never happier.

* * *

AN: Hey did you see that little twist I put in there? Let me know what you think! The third chapter should be up within the next two days xoxo


	3. Turn Me On

**AN: I just want to say thanks to everyone who added my story to their favorites! If you have any suggestions feel free to write a comment! They are more than welcome. Also, I know the Regional episode aired right after Heart did, but in this, Sam is also a senior, and Regionals was at the beginning of March instead of mid February. (I made Sam a senior so if I wanted to make some sequel it'd be easier that way) **

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE, THE CHARACTERS, OR SONGS THEY USED.**

**Chapter 3 - Turn Me On**

Two weeks later, Rachel Berry and Sam Evans walked down the hall hand in hand. They had just finished winning Regionals for the second time, and they were extremely happy.

Sam tried to ignore all the other boys staring at Rachel. She was wearing a really tight high waisted skirt, with a beaded crop mesh tank top, and high heels. She looked sexy as hell, and he had to shoot dirty looks at almost every male in the school. It wasn't until they got to Sam's locker that he said something.

"Have you noticed how all the other guys look at you now?" Sam said nervously, trying to find his book for English. He was doing pretty well in that class considering he had dyslexia, but Kurt was helping him a lot since he had the same teacher last year.

"Sammy.. I have, but who matters if they're looking cause I'm looking at you," Rachel said kissing him on the cheek. "Besides, I was wondering if you could come over on Friday, my dad's are going away to some musical in NYC for their anniversary, and I have the house to myself... all weekend"

"Really? Um, what did you have in mind?" Sam looked at her. Was she really asking him if he wanted to come over while her dad's were gone?

"Oh I think you know," Rachel said in a seductive voice. Sam Evans knew he was going to get some this weekend.

"Could I stay the night? I'd have to go to Artie's for Saturday night though. I could tell Burt and Carol that I'm sleeping at Artie's for the whole weekend instead..." Sam said excitedly. He hasn't gotten laid since he dated Santana, and even then he just sat there and didn't enjoy it that much.

"Oh totally. I'll see you Friday then." Rachel kissed him on the mouth and walked towards her next class.

* * *

The week flew by fast. Sam woke up early Friday morning to pack his bag. He had took some condoms from Finn, it's not like Quinn would let him use them anyway. Sam was just looking forward to hanging out with his girlfriend for the weekend, sex or no sex. He went down to eat breakfast with the Hudson-Hummels. He found it cute that they all ate breakfast as a family every morning. Carol was cooking bacon, and told Sam to also get a bowl of cereal as well.

"Sam, you're going to Artie's house for the weekend?" Burt asked. Sam liked Burt, he was extremely welcoming and often treated Sam like he was his own son.

"Yeah. His parents are out of town and his parents didn't want him to be alone so I offered to stay with him." Sam said, he wasn't exactly lying. Artie's parents we're leaving Saturday afternoon, and he was spending Saturday night at Artie's until they came back.

Finn held back a laugh. Finn overheard Sam talking to Puck, Rory and Artie about Sam's plans with Rachel in the locker room after gym on Wedensday. Finn was sort of jealous of Sam, after all Rachel did dump him.

"Why doesn't he come here for the weekend? I haven't seen Artie in a while." Carol said.

"Carol, Artie is in a wheelchair and this house isn't easy enough for Finn to get around, so how will Artie?" Kurt said taking a sip of his orange juice. Sam gave Kurt a thankful look. Sam believed that Kurt knew what was going on. He was Rachel's best friend and they shared EVERYTHING together.

Sam finished his cereal, then went to his room. He was double checking that he packed everything he needed for the two days, when Finn knocked on the door.

"Listen dude, I don't know if you're dating Rachel because I took Quinn away from you last year... but you need to break up with Rachel." Finn walked into the spare bedroom.

"Why? So you can jump back and forth between them when they won't let you screw em? They aren't trampolines Sasquatch! They are women with feelings." Sam nearly yelled. Out of all the people in the world, Finn was the last person he wanted to talk to. Finn got right in Sam's face.

"You think I'm kidding bud? Rachel will always be mine. No matter what, she'll always love me. She did give me her virginity after all." Finn smirked at Sam. Finn usually got what he wanted, but Sam wasn't going to give up on the one thing that made him happy.

"Yeah how long did that last? Five seconds? Maybe ten?" Sam laughed. "If you don't mind, I'm going to leave now I have to go pick up my beautiful girlfriend." With that Sam walked out, picking up his duffle bag and backpack. He climbed into his truck and drove to the Berry's house.

* * *

Rachel was at her locker getting her stuff ready to go home. School just finished and she didn't want to come back to her locker after Glee rehearsal. She wanted to get home with Sam and just well screw each other. She checked her phone for the time. Five minutes until glee. The other female members of Glee, minus Quinn, prepared a number for today in honor of Rachel's first time with Sam. She wanted it to turn into a sex-riot. She was humming the beat to the song she was singing when Finn shut her locker on her left hand.

"WHAT THE FUCK! You could've broken my hand Finnderella." Rachel shouted. She checked to see if hand was swollen. God bless it wasn't.

Finn just looked at her, "Do you really think you're fooling anyone love? Dating Sam to make me jealous? You know I love you still right? Please just take me back." Finn moved even closer to Rachel, who backed away slowly.

"Ok Finn, I am going to say this really slowly so you understand okay?" Rachel said, she thought she sounded like she was talking to a small child, the only difference was Finn was over six feet tall. "I am with Sam. I like Sam. Me likey Sam very much. You with Quinn. You manwhore." Finn's jaw dropped.

"Really? I love you." Finn kissed her just as Sam walked around the corner. Sam glared at the couple. He knew Rachel wasn't the type to cheat but he knew Finn was stupid enough to kiss her in a crowded hallway. Sam walked over to Finn, grabbed him by the collar and punched him square in the nose. He heard the crack. Sam then grabbed Rachel's hand and walked towards the auditorium.

* * *

"Where's Finn?" Quinn asked Sam as he walked into the auditorium.

"Well, he kissed Rachel and I believe he's in the nurse's office cause I may have broken his nose." Sam said nonchalantly, he smiled at Rachel who looked at Quinn like a deer in headlights.

"Listen dwarf, keep your manhands off my man. I highly doubt he'd kiss you, more like you kissed him." Quinn walked out of the auditorium to go find her boyfriend.

"Well, I'd rather have manhand's than be on 16 and pregnant..." Rachel mumbled as soon as Quinn was out of earshot. Sam nearly fell over laughing. He kissed the petit girls forehead and lead her to two seats beside Puck and Mike.

Mr. Shue walked onto the stage. He scanned the seats in the auditorium. "Where's Finn and Quinn?" He asked the group who just shrugged their shoulders. "All right, well we have the females who want to preform a number right?" The girls nodded and walked onto the stage.

* * *

Rachel stood center stage. Sam noticed they all had similar outfits, black leggings, black boots and tight red v-neck shirts. Rachel's had lace though.

"This song is one of my new favorites, and I wanted to try rapping again.." Rachel said. She winked at the audience.

"Hit it bro!" Santana yelled.

(_Rachel, _All, ** Santana, **_Mercedes)_

**Docta docta, need you back home baby**

**Docta Docta, where you at?**

**Give me somethin'**

**I need your love**

**I need your love**

**I need your lovin'**

**You got that kind of medicine that keeps me comin'**

_My body needs a hero_

_Come and save me_

_Something tells me you know how to save me_

_I've been feeling weird_ (oh)

_Oh, I need you to come and rescue me_

They danced around seductively. Puck leaned over to Sam and said, "Are you going to save her SuperSamn?" Sam tried not to chuckle and slapped Puck's arm. He looked up at Rachel, doing some dance moves that he knows Brittany taught her since Rachel doesn't dance like that. The performance reminded him of Tik Tok from last year.

Oooooooooh!

Make me come alive

Come on turn me on

Touch me, save my life

Come on and turn me on

I'm too young to die

Come on and turn me on

Turn me on

Turn me on

Turn me on

Turn me on 

Make me come alive

Come on turn me on

Touch me, save my life

Come on and turn me on

I'm too young to die

Come on and turn me on

Turn me on

Turn me on

Turn me on

Turn me on

Turn me on

_Oh you make it right_

_My temperature is super high_

_If I scream, if I cry_

_It's only 'cause I feel alive_

**My body needs a hero**

**Come and save me**

**Something tells me you know how to save me**

**I've been feeling real low**

**Oh, I need you to come and rescue me**

Wait, where in the hell did the chairs come from? Sam saw Rachel dancing on a chair and damn, if Broadway didn't work out she'd be a pretty good stripper. Sam pushed that thought away, he saw a future with Rachel even if it's been a month and a half, he didn't want her to be stripper for other guys.

_You've got my life in the palm of your hands_

_Come and save me now_

_I know you can, I know you can_

_Don't let me die young, I just want you to fatha' my young_

_I just want you to be my docta, we can get it crackin' chiropractor, I, I, I, I know you can save me_

_And make me feel alive_

Make me come alive

Come on turn me on

Touch me, save my life

Come on and turn me on

I'm too young to die

Come on and turn me on

Turn me on

Turn me on

Turn me on

Turn me on

Sam grabbed both their bags and carried Rachel out of the auditorium. He didn't care that all of the other glee members were catcalling at him. Rachel was giggling as he threw her into the car and sped off to her place.


	4. Pleasing Instead of Teasing

**Chapter Four - Pleasing instead of Teasing.**

* * *

The two of them made it back to her house in under ten minutes. He parked his truck up against the curb in front of her house and carried her towards the front door. Sam put Rachel down so she can unlock the door. Rachel let him in first and slammed the door behind her and jumped on him. Taking his lips in hers, he pushed her against the wall.

"The door." Rachel seemed to choke out when they pulled away for air. Sam carried her to the door, kissing her neck, and locked the door. Rachel started to slip. He moved his lips up and down her neck, finding a spot just below her ear. He heard her breathing increase. His teeth nipped at her skin and she moaned as his tongue soothed the spot.

"Sam. Take off our clothes. Now." She commanded breathlessly.

He chuckled and removed her shirt with no problems at all. He stared at her lace-covered breasts for a moment before moving back in to kiss her.

"You. Now." She demanded again.

He nodded as he stepped back and removed his own shirt. Her hands were on him, feeling his abs. He grinned at her before unsnapping her bra and burying his head against her naked chest in retaliation, with one of her tits in his mouth. She screamed as he sucked tightly on one nipple. She buried a hand in his hair in an attempt to keep him where she wanted him.

"Oh my God." She yelled and ground her hips up towards his.

Sam was sure this was the best thing ever. He looked at her, she still had leggings on. He removed them swiftly as he continued to suck on her nipple. She moaned as one of his hands worked its way over her thong and felt the wetness there. His fingers moved underneath the fabric. Rachel then tried to find the top of his jeans, but failed to do so as her arms grabbed Sam's shoulders to brace herself.

"Ohhh my Goddddd." She keened as his fingers moved against her slick folds. "S- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam."

Sam took off his pants, boxers everything. He then picked her up, carried her to her room upstairs.

"Ohhhh." She said checking Sam out. Rachel started sucking on his neck as revenge.

Sam got into her room, and threw her on the bed. He pumped two fingers in and out as he began to kiss his way down her body. He memorized the way she sighed when his lips touched on her nipples again, the way she arched her back when his lips touched her toned stomach, and how she panted when he sucked on her hip. Settling down onto his knees he began to kiss the inside of her thighs. Rachel opened her eyes and watched him with fully blown pupils. He smiled against her thigh as he increased the pace of his fingers.

"Fuck. fffffuuuuuuuck " She panted, chest heaving.

Sam's erection was starting to be fucking painful. His eyes rose to see Rachel's eyes closed as she tweaked her pebbled nipples in time with his fingers. He added a finger and her eyes popped open.

"I'm clos-" She gasped as his fingers curled inside of her and he kissed her lightly on her clit.

Rachel shrieked. Sam looked around. Windows closed. Good, he thought if the neighbors heard, they'd both be dead. Rachel's dads loved him. The last thing her dads probably wanted to see was someone defiling their baby.

"Just. Like. Thatttttttt!" She screamed loudly as his fingers continued to fuck her without ceasing. She shuddered around him and cried in ecstasy. Sam would remember this moment for the rest of his life.

She had just started to come down when his member replaced his fingers, spearing her expertly. He played lightly around her as she attempted to catch her breath. When he entered her, Rachel's screams turned to whimpers and he knew she was close to coming again. He pumped faster. His name was on her lips as she fell over the edge a second time, one hand holding him almost painfully against her pussy.

"Fuck. Fuck. God you're so. Fuck. Like thattt. Yes! YES!." She stuttered out between keening shrieks. He refused to stop. Normally Sam wasn't like this, but this Sam had confidence, he was going to be more dominating than he was with Quinn, hell even Santana.

"Too much, God. Don't stop. Stop. No. Please. YES!" She wailed as her over sensitized body quivered. "No more.. Fuck. Ahhhh God.

He ignored her. He was going to finish. No matter what.

"Sam, God. So, uh. Good. I, God. Right. THERE!" She screamed, completely out of control as she shook through her last orgasm.

"Rach, you're tight," Sam breathed out. Still pumping. He though Rachel's singing was beautiful, her screaming his name was.

"Rach I'm close." He warned her. She moaned in acknowledgment as he felt his balls tightening. He came forcefully. Rachel following soon after. Sam fell on top of her and they both moved under the covers. Rachel snuggled up against him, and Sam looked at the clock. 7:30 pm. Shit they did that in 2 hours? Sam and Rachel fell asleep, and Sam decided that their orgasms at the same time. .

* * *

**AN: SORRY I haven't been updating a lot. I've been busy with work and getting ready to leave for florida. I leave June 29th so I won't be able to update until July 16th when I come back. R&R! I will try to get the next chapter up before I go away**!


	5. Pretending

Chapter Five - Pretending

**AN: Sorry I took so long to update! I've been busy working lately, trying to make all the money I spent back. :D Thanks for all the follows/favorites/reviews. I greatly appreciate it.**

**So here's the next chapter. It's going to be interesting.**

* * *

Sam walked down the hallway with his head spinning. He was confused as hell. He had the best girlfriend ever - which everyone now wanted for some reason. His parents were coming to see him preform at regionals. Finn also had backed off Rachel which was fantastic. But, there were two things wrong. It was beginning to get really uncomfortable living at the Hudson-Hummel's. Sam mostly talked to Kurt anyway, since Kurt knew Sam's dark secret, they were extremely close. Also Rachel was bugging him about the song he wrote last year. He needed to talk to Kurt or Mercedes fast. He noticed Kurt and Blaine over near the vending machines, and walked over to them.

"Hey guys! Do you mind if I take Kurt for a second? I need to ask him something important." Sam said nervously, he didn't know if Blaine knew the secret so he was beading around the bush.

"Yeah sure, I gotta get to class anyway. See you in Glee!" Blaine said walking towards the math hallway.

"Sam? What's wrong? You look horrible.. No offense" Kurt said worriedly. Kurt was one of the few people that kept in touch with Sam after he moved, and Sam was always friendly to Kurt. So they were practically brothers.

"Walk with me" Sam said heading the opposite way Blaine did with Kurt following. "Rachel's been bugging me about the song I wrote last year, and everything's been calm between Finn and I lately... so I don't know what to do." Sam looked over to his friend.

"Well, wanna know my opinion? Preform it in front of the Glee club soon, explain what happened first of all, don't just play it. Sure, Finn will probably throw a tantrum. But you'll have Puck, Mike, Blaine, Mercedes and myself there. Hopefully Rachel won't get too mad, cause you've been keeping this from her for almost a year. Just being honest" Kurt said with a small smile. He was happy that Rachel found a guy like Sam. He hoped for the best and walked to his next class. "Bye, see you in glee. Good luck"

* * *

"Mr. Shue I need to talk to you" Sam said as he walked into the choir room.

"Yeah sure? Is something wrong?" Will Schuester said to the young student.

"Kinda, I wanted to preform something today in glee. It will most likely start drama within the group so I was just partly warning you and asking if it's okay. I just need to get this off my chest" Sam said looking at the ground. He felt the rest of the club's eyes on him. This was going to be one of the hardest things he's ever done before, besides leaving his family for a whole year.

"Yeah sure. No problem," The teacher said, he patted Sam on the shoulder. "The floor is yours."

"Okay so, last year I wrote this song while I was dating Mercedes. I didn't write it FOR her. I wrote it for someone else. While we were in New York, I shared a room with Finn and Kurt. Finn heard me playing the song and I guess something happened while I was sleeping or something cause..." Sam paused and looked around at his fellow members. His eyes stopped at Rachel's and gave her a smile. Her eyes were wide, so Sam assumed she figured it out. Kurt gave Sam a thumbs up and signaled him to keep going. Finn looked like he could've murdered Sam on the spot. "Well next thing I knew, we were rehearsing it for Nationals with everyone thinking Finn wrote it. I wanted to sing it today to get this off my chest. The only ones who knew about this were Kurt, Mercedes and well Finn..."

Sam walked over to the piano and sat on it. He nodded at Brad to start playing.

_Face to face and heart to heart_

_We're so close yet so far apart_

_I close my eyes I look away_

_That's just because I'm not okay_

_But I hold on I stay strong_

_Wondering if we still belong_

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_

_Reach down underneath it_

_Tear down all the walls_

_Will we ever have a happy ending_

_Or will we forever only be pretending_

_Will we (oh oh oh) always (oh oh oh) always (oh oh oh all) ways be pretending_

_How long do I fantasize_

_Make believe that it's still alive_

_Imagine that I am good enough_

_If we can choose the ones we love_

_But I hold on I stay strong_

_Wondering if we still belong_

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_

_Reach down underneath it_

_Tear down all the walls_

_Will we ever have a happy ending_

_Or will we forever only be pretending_

_Will we (oh oh oh) always (oh oh oh) always (oh oh oh) always be... keeping secrets safe_

_Every move we make_

_Seems like no-one's letting go_

_And it's such a shame_

_Cos' if you feel the same_

_How am I supposed to know_

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_

_Reach down underneath it_

_Tear down all the walls_

_Will we ever have a happy ending_

_Or will we forever only be pretending_

_Will we (oh oh oh) always (oh oh oh) always (oh oh oh) always be pretending_

_Will we (oh oh oh) always (oh oh oh) always (oh oh oh) always be pretending, pretending_

_Will we (oh oh oh) always (oh oh oh) always (oh oh oh) always be...pretending_

Rachel looked at Sam with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe that some of her closest friends didn't tell her about this last year. She looked around the room and everyone else seemed to be surprised as well.

"Rachel, I'm so -" Sam started to say before the small girl cut him off.

"Sam Evans. Though I am flattered that it was for me - as flattered as I was when I thought Finn wrote it. I'm so pissed off! Why didn't you tell us that you wrote it not Finn! You could've sung lead instead and maybe we could've won! Most importantly, I wouldn't of gotten back with Finn and wasted mine and his time dating again! You were my best friend and you didn't even tell me, you kept this a secret for almost a year! I can't believe you'd do that to me! We're done until I can think about this" Rachel screamed and walked out of the choir room crying.

Finn walked up to Sam. He felt bad for the kid since it took a lot of balls to do what he did. "Sam, I'm sorry. I've been a jerk, going after Rachel, taking the credit for the song you wrote. If you need anything, let me know" He patted his shoulder and walked out of the room holding Quinn's hand.

Sam mumbled his thanks and looked at the rest of his friends with a frown. "What am I going to do?"

* * *

**AN: AWHHH. Sorry I had to put some Samchel drama in here. Reviews are welcomed with open arms. Also I feel like starting another story soon. PM me with ideas ? :)**


End file.
